You're my Favourite Song
by OTPLukeia
Summary: Luke and Leia are finally together and they couldn't be happier, but with Maggie still having such strong feelings for Luke something is bound to go wrong. Lukeia Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1-You're my favourite song

**Hey everyone. Thanks for checking out this story and a big thanks to Blunt Brunette for giving me the idea for this story.**

 **When the text is** ** _bold and italicised like this_** **then the characters are doing the talking to the camera thing. My friends and I call it the bachelor thing cause they do it a lot on the bachelor.**

 **There will be a chapter 2 which includes their first date which is mentioned in this chapter.**

 **The song I have used is You're my favourite song from camp rock 2 (fucking love camp rock) by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato. Go check that out, its such a cute song.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or Lost and Found or the song.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was just yesterday when Luke and Leia got together. Both of them were so happy they couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces.

 ** _Luke: Right now I'm just heading to band rehearsal. I'm going to tell them about Leia and me. I'm so excited. I know they'll all be really happy for me._**

"Hey guys." Luke said entering their rehearsal space. They all exchanged greetings. All of them noticed how good of a mood Luke was in and were curious as to why.

"So I have some news." Luke said. "Leia and I are officially together."

All the guys started cheering and hugging Luke. They were all super happy for their friend. They knew he really liked her so they were happy for his happiness.

"Congrats dude." James said patting him on the back.

"Yeah buddy. You deserve happiness and I'm glad Leia can give that to you." John said.

"Finally Lukeia is real. Man I have been waiting for this." Theo said. Everyone looked at him weird. "Lukeia is your ship name. Like James and Riley are Jiley."

All the guys laughed. What would they do without Theo? He is a constant form of entertainment.

Luke was happy that all of his friends approved. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't like Leia.

Leia and Rachel were heading into the junction. Leia was going to tell Rachel about what happened with Luke the night before.

 ** _Leia: I am so excited to tell Rachel about what happened with Luke last night. I know she'll be really excited for me._**

"So I have some exciting news." Leia said with a huge smile.

"What is it?" Rachel said with anticipation.

"Last night Luke and I finally got together." Leia said smiling even wider if that was even possible.

"Oh my gosh. Leia this is so exciting." Rachel was so happy for her best friend. All those times that she thought Leia was crazy for liking him and now they are actually together. "Tell me all about it."

"Well," Leia gushed. "He asked me to meet him in the recording studio and when I got there he was holding his guitar. He told me to sit down and he started playing this amazing song. When it got to the chorus I joined in and, oh my gosh, Rachel it was so perfect and romantic. I couldn't believe it was actually happening to me. It was like something out of a movie. Anyway when we finished I asked him what came next and then," Leia paused to make it more dramatic, "He KISSED ME!" she squealed.

"Ahhh! I'm so happy for you." Rachel said. "Then what happened?" she asked.

"He had to go. John needed him and I told him to go because I know how important friends are." Leia said. "And Rachel I want you to know that I won't always put Luke before you. Not like before. You're too important to me to lose again."

"Aww Leia, you're too nice. I'm gonna go get us some celebratory juices. My shout." Rachel said walking to the counter to order.

Rachel: I'm so happy for Leia. She's liked Luke for as long as I can remember and it's nice to see her so happy.

Later that day Rachel was sitting in the green room. Leia was helping Annabelle with a song so she had some alone time, which was rare.

"Hey Rachel." She looked up and saw Luke sitting down opposite her.

"Hey Luke. Congrats on the new relationship." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks. I'm guessing Leia told you." he said.

"Yeah. Listen don't hurt her, okay? As her best friend I have to warn you that if you break her heart then I am morally obligated to make your life a living hell." She said completely serious. She was just looking out for her best friend.

Luke smiled. "Don't worry. Breaking her heart is the last thing I want to do." He said.

"Great. So did you need anything?" she asked. She wasn't quite sure why he was here. They didn't really hang out or talk that much.

"Yeah. So I want to take Leia on a date and I was thinking since she likes music so much, why not a concert." He said.

"Yes. That's sounds great she'll love that. Why does this involve me?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well I know how tight you are with Tyler Shaw so I was hoping you could get me some tickets to his concert on the weekend." Luke said hopefully.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do." Rachel smiled.

 ** _Rachel: This sounds like the perfect date for Leia. Luke must have really thought about it. He must really like her._**

"Thank you so much. Can you tell Leia, if you see her, I'll be in the junction for the next hour or so, if she wants to join me." Luke was so happy. He couldn't wait to take Leia on a date. He had to make sure it was perfect. The perfect date for the perfect girl.

"Sure." Rachel said.

"Oh and don't tell Leia about the date. I want to surprise her." He said quickly before leaving.

"Okay." Rachel said even though he was already gone.

Luke was sitting in the Junction sipping at his soup. He really wanted to see Leia and ask her to go on a date. It would be pretty stupid if he planned it all and forgot to ask her.

Maggie was heading down to the Junction when she saw Luke sitting at a table eating some soup.

 ** _Maggie: I see Luke sitting there and I know now's my chance to tell him how I feel._**

"Hey Luke." Maggie said sitting down at his table.

"Oh hey Maggie." Luke said. He was still smiling. He couldn't get Leia off his mind. She was driving him crazy.

"So I was hoping I would run into you. I have something I want to tell you." she said.

"Sure go ahead. You can tell me anything." Luke said.

 ** _Maggie: here goes nothing_**

"I like you. And not just as a friend, as something more." She said closing her eyes.

At that moment Leia walked into the junction and heard what Maggie said. She couldn't believe this.

"Oh Maggie. I like you." Luke said. He heard something crash and saw Leia running out of the junction. "Wait Leia!" he yelled after her.

He was about to run after her but Maggie grabbed his hand, stopping him. "What were you saying, you like me?"

"As a friend. Not romantically. Completely platonic." He said ripping his hand from hers and running after Leia. He couldn't believe this.

 ** _Luke: This is a disaster. I could have just ruined everything._**

Leia was curled up on the floor of the recording studio crying. She could feel her heart breaking. Rachel ran in because she heard crying.

"Leia! Oh my gosh Leia what happened?" she asked wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Luke and Maggie." Was all she said.

 ** _Rachel: Luke and Maggie? What is going on?_**

Rachel knew Leia wasn't ready to talk about it so she just held her while she cried.

A little while later Leia had stopped crying. "Could you please leave me alone for a little while?" Leia asked. "I just need some time to think."

"Sure. Just let me know if you need anything." Rachel left the recording studio. She was really worried about her best friend. and she still had no idea what was going on.

"How is she?" Rachel jumped at the sound of a voice. She turned around and saw Luke getting up from the floor. He'd obviously been out here for a while.

"Devastated. What the hell happened?" Rachel asked furiously.

"I was in the Junction when Maggie sat down. She told me that she liked me and I was telling her that I like her only as a friend but Leia only heard the I like you part, not the friend part and she ran out of there. I heard you guys in there and figured I should wait out here." Luke said hurriedly. He looked really worried.

"Well you need to fix this." Rachel said.

"I know. Get her to come to the rose room at 4 okay?" he asked.

"Fine." Rachel said. "But I'm doing this for her. Not for you. She needs you."

Luke nodded and walked away. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He wasn't the best when it came to telling someone how he feels but he could definitely write a song about it.

 ** _Leia: Rachel texted me to meet her in the rose room so I'm just heading there now._**

Leia walked into the rose room and saw Luke standing on the stage with his guitar in hand. She was about to walk away but Theo blocked the door.

"Move." She said forcefully.

"No. Not until you listen to him." He said. It was really weird seeing Theo so serious. Normally he was joking around or being weird.

Leia turned around and headed for the other door but this time James was blocking it. She huffed and knew there was no way out of this.

"Fine." She said facing Luke. "You have five minutes."

"That's all I need." Luke said.

"Words don't come easy, without a melody." Luke began. On the outside Leia still looked angry but on the inside she was freaking out. She loved watching him perform. Even when she was mad at him.

"I'm always thinking, in terms of Do Re Mi.

I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you." This made Leia a little less angry.

"Instead I'm all out of tune.

But what you don't know, you lift me off the ground,

You're inspiration, you help me find my sound." Leia was so not angry anymore. But Luke didn't need to know that. She was going to make him work for it a little more.

"Just like a base line, a half-time,

You hold down the groove.

That's why I'm counting on you." Luke sang. For the chorus Luke stepped off the stage and started completely serenading her. He couldn't have her stay mad at him. He needed her. He would go crazy if she stayed mad at him.

"And if I heard you on the radio, I'd never want to change a single note,

It's what I tried to say all along,

You're my favourite song."

By the end Leia was smiling again. Luke was relieved. He didn't know what he would have done if she didn't forgive him.

"Wow." Leia said. "Did you really write that for me?" she asked.

"Of course. I like you, Leia." He said putting emphasis on you. "Not Maggie, not anyone else. You." he said.

Leia blushed and looked down at the floor. She was getting butterflies and she felt all gooey and just wanted to melt.

"So are we good?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Better than that." Leia smiled. Luke smiled and shooed his friends away, who were watching the whole interaction.

Luke took her hands, leaned down and kissed her. He would never get tired of that feeling.

 ** _Luke: kissing Leia was like no other feeling in the world. It was like fireworks and electricity running through me. I would never get tired of it. *smiles brightly*_**

"So Leia. Would you go on a date with me on Saturday night?" he asked.

"I'd love to." She replied.

"Great. So do you wanna go grab a juice?" he asked. He was always so nervous around her. Even though he knew she liked him and she knew he liked her, he still wasn't totally confident around her. He didn't want to ruin what they had.

She nodded yes. He took her hand and together they walked down to java junction.

There was lots of people in the junction when they entered hand in hand. Lots of people stared and started whispering about them but they didn't care. They were so happy with each other and they wanted everyone to know that they were happy.

They sat down at a table. They were still holding hands. They didn't want to let go.

"So where are we going for our date?" Leia asked, expressing her curiosity.

"That, is a surprise." Luke said smiling at her.

Leia pouted. "But how will I know what to wear?" she freaked out a little.

"Don't worry. Rachel knows. Just ask her. And besides, you look great in anything so wear whatever you want and I'll be happy." he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

This caused Leia to blush. "Okay."

The two spent the rest of their afternoon together laughing and telling each other stories. It was perfect.

 **Thanks so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought. I love feedback even if you're saying that the story is shit, I really want to improve my writing and such.**

 **Also I'm taking requests. Especially for Lukeia fics. I can't get enough of those 2.**

 **Also I was thinking of doing a fic that includes the characters from lost and found at school as well as at the studio. Let me know if you would be interested in reading that.**

 **Stay you, stay beautiful. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2- Stuck on You

**Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me.**

 **The song I used for this chapter is Stuck on You by Meiko. Go check that out.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found**

 **Enjoy**

It was finally Saturday and Leia was so excited. She was finally going on a date with Luke today.

 ** _Leia: I can't wait for our date today. I have been waiting for this for so long._**

Leia spent all afternoon trying to find something to wear. She wanted the date to be perfect and that meant her outfit had to be perfect. She didn't know where they were going which made it so hard. She remembered that Rachel knew where they were going so she decided to call her to help her out.

When Rachel arrived Leia looked terrible. She was so stressed out.

"Leia. Stop freaking out. This date is going to be amazing okay? Nothing can go wrong." She tried to calm her.

"But what if I mess everything up? What if I say the wrong thing? What if he ends up not liking me anymore?" Leia was paranoid. She didn't want to ruin everything.

"Leia that isn't going to happen." Rachel pulled Leia into her arms. "The guy likes you too much. I bet you right now he is feeling the exact same way as you right now."

Leia nodded but she still felt insecure. Rachel had never seen her like this. Leia was always peppy and bubbly and little miss confident. She'd never seen her worried or nervous before.

"You have nothing to worry about Leia. That guy is crazy about you." Rachel said reassuring her.

"You think so?" Leia asked.

"I know so." Rachel said. The girls giggled. Leia could always count on Rachel in a tough situation. She was so lucky to have a friend as awesome as her.

"Now what should I wear?" and that was how the girls spent the rest of the afternoon. Finding Leia the perfect outfit.

Meanwhile Luke was trying to get ready for the date as well.

"Ugh help me guys. I have nothing to wear." Luke grumbled.

"Dude you have a whole closet there." James said pointing out the obvious. John and Theo were lying on Luke's bed playing video games.

"But none of it is right. This date has to be perfect." Luke said digging through his clothes.

"I don't think Leia is gonna care dude. Chicks liked from like the day she met you." Theo said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah man. It was pretty much love at first sight for her." John said.

"No way. I would have known if she liked me all this time." Luke said not believing him.

"Dude. The girl has been obsessed with you for years. Remember all those times she tried to make plans with you but you turned her down or you had to ditch her for something else or all those times she has congratulated you on the tiniest of things or all those times she…" James could have gone on but Luke interrupted him.

"Damn. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I see this earlier?" he freaked out a little. He felt kind of bad. He was also really confused. How could Leia still like him after all the things he has done to her in the past? "Oh my gosh, guys. I totally duded her. "

"Wow man. Way to go. But you shouldn't concentrate on this right now. You have to get ready. Just wear the button down and your leather jacket. When it gets cold later, you can give it to her. You know, be all romantic and stuff." James said.

"Trust James dude. He's been dating the same girl for ages. He knows what he's talking about." Theo said.

"Thanks guys." Luke looked at his watch. "Crap I have to go. We're meeting at the junction in like 15 minutes. I can't be late."

Luke ran out the door and straight to the junction.

 ** _Luke: I can't be late. What kind of an impression is that? Not the kind I want to make._**

 ** _Leia: Right now I'm just waiting at Java Junction for Luke. I got here early so I would have plenty of time to relax and calm my nerves._**

Rachel had helped her pick out the perfect outfit. It was similar to the clothes she normally wore which included a flowy floral top, jeans and some boots. She spiced it up a bit by curling her hair more than normal and adding a little bit more makeup. She didn't want to look like she didn't put any effort in. He could think that she wasn't interested.

When Luke arrived he was out of breath. He probably shouldn't have run the whole way. But he didn't want to miss out on any time to be with Leia.

He walked through the door of the junction and immediately saw her.

 ** _Luke: Leia looked so beautiful. I mean she always looks beautiful but tonight there was just something about her._**

"Hey Leia." Luke said as he approached her. When she noticed him the smile on her face grew even wider.

"Hey Luke." He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and looked down. _She's so adorable._ Luke thought.

"Are you ready to go?" Luke asked holding his arm out for her.

"Yes." She linked her arm with his and the two started walking outside to where the van was parked. Luke opened her door for her and helped her get in.

"What a gentleman." Leia commented.

"Only for you." Luke replied causing Leia to blush even more. Luke circled the van and jumped in the driver's seat. "You can pick the music." He said pointing to a folder filled with cd's. "Sorry. Our stereo system is kind of old so cd's only."

Leia giggled and chose a CD.

"You like Joni Mitchell?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Leia replied. "She's a big inspiration of mine. She's definitely one of the best singer/songwriters of all time. I can only dream of being as amazing as her one day."

"You can totally achieve that dream. Your songs are already amazing and you're only 17. You will do great things one day Leia. I know it." Luke said smiling at her and taking her hand across the console of the car.

Leia blushed a mumbled a thanks. She was a bit flustered.

"So where are we going?" Leia asked curiously.

"You'll see in about 10 minutes." Luke said.

 ** _Leia: this surprise thing is so annoying. I just want to know already. *huff*_**

Luke pulled into the venue for the concert.

"No way. Tyler Shaw! You got tickets to Tyler Shaw. How? I thought it was sold out." Leia was so excited. She totally wasn't expecting this.

"Rachel helped me out. Her and Tyler still keep in touch." Luke shrugged. He was so glad that she was excited. "Shall we?" he gestured to the theatre.

"We shall." He took her hand and led her into the building. The two took their seats and talked about their favourite artists and songs and albums. They had a lot in common when it came to music. This was really important to them because music is such a big part of both of their lives.

When the show started both of them spent the rest of the night singing and dancing and cheering along with the rest of the crowed. They had so much fun not just because they were at an awesome concert but because they were with each other.

 ** _Luke: The concert was so much fun with Leia. I couldn't imagine having this much fun with anyone else._**

 ** _Leia: This is the best date ever. We are having so much fun._**

After the concert Luke took Leia out for a late night snack. It was around 11 and both of them were starving. It was a bit cold so Luke, being the gentleman he is, gave Leia his jacket. He would have done it whether James told him to or not. Leia felt so special. She snuggled into it, loving that it smelled like him.

They found a café that was open and they sat down on a couch in the corner. Both of them sipping at hot chocolate.

"This has been really fun." Leia said smiling at him.

"Yeah it has. We should definitely go to more concerts together." Luke smiled, putting his arm around her. She snuggled into him loving how warm and safe he made her feel.

"Yeah definitely." She replied. "So I have to ask because I don't want there to be any confusion." Luke nodded for her to go on. "Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked nervously.

"Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Luke asked teasingly. He already knew the answer, he just had to make sure.

Leia nodded shyly. "Yeah I do." She smiled.

"Well then there is something very important I must ask you." Luke shuffled around so he was looking directly into her eyes. He took her hands in his. "Leia, will you officially be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love to." Leia replied but before she even finished her sentence he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

This was the third kiss the two had shared and every time felt like the first. The feeling was almost indescribable.

 ** _Luke: This date is officially perfect_**.

"This has been the perfect date." Leia said.

"The perfect date for the perfect girl." Luke said causing Leia to blush even more. He looked down at his watch. "I really don't want this to end but I should probably get you home. It's almost midnight."

Leia nodded and the two got up and walked back to Pink Midnight. "You know." Luke said. "This whole thing pretty much started when you got my van painted pink." He said jokingly.

"Oh my gosh don't bring that up. Do you know how mortified I was when I saw what had happened?" Leia covered her face with her hands.

Luke moved her hands away. "Don't be embarrassed. I never would have found out that you like me if you hadn't painted the van pink."

"I guess." Leia sighed as she got into the passenger seat. "We need to thank Annabelle too." Leia said absentmindedly.

"Why?" Luke asked confused.

"Because without her stupid vlog thing, I never would have found out that you like me back." Leia said.

Luke nodded remembering that moment. That was horrifying. And to top things off, he also had to lie to Leia that day because he wasn't ready for things to move that fast.

"I guess a lot has happened leading up to this." Luke said gesturing between himself and Leia.

Leia nodded smiling at him. "It's so worth it though."

"Hell yeah." Luke exclaimed starting the van and driving away.

When Luke dropped Leia off at her house she tried to sleep but she couldn't. She was so happy from her date that she had to write a song about her feelings.

The song turned out pretty good considering she wrote it so late at night. She was actually really proud of it and she was going to perform it for Luke.

That Sunday afternoon Luke was sitting in the junction sipping on his soup. He was so happy. Literally nothing could ruin his mood right now. He was on cloud nine.

"Hey buddy. How was your date last night?" Luke looked up to see John sitting opposite him.

"Man, it was so awesome. We had so much fun at the concert, and we have so much in common. And we got hot chocolate and talked. It was absolutely perfect. I really like her dude." Luke gushed. He wasn't going to hold back. He wanted the whole world to know how he felt about Leia.

"That's great. It's nice to see you so happy." John smiled at his best friend.

 ** _John: I'm so happy that Luke and Leia's date went well. It's great that he's found someone who makes him so happy._**

Luke's phone buzzed in his pocket. He saw it was a text from Leia asking him to meet her in the recording studio.

"Hey I have to go. Leia's asked me to meet her in the recording studio. I'll see you later." John was going to say goodbye but Luke was already gone.

"Man he is whipped." John said to himself, chuckling.

Luke entered the recording studio and found Leia standing behind a microphone.

"Hey." Leia smiled. He loved her smile.

"Hey." He replied. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well last night after our date I was so happy and excited that I just had to write a song." She blushed. "And I really want you to hear it."

"Okay." Luke smiled. He took a seat on the couch and watched Leia as she began to sing.

"I must confess, When I wear this dress,

I feel like dancing, The whole night with you,

And when I do, Do do do do do,

I feel so happy, I'm stuck on you." Leia sang. Luke couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He loved watching her sing. She was born to perform. She was probably singing before she could talk.

"'Cause you are the one, I could see having fun with,

Not just for tonight,But for the rest of my life

You are the one I could never be done with,

I want you tonight and for the rest of my life too." This was definitely Luke's new favourite song. He felt the exact same way about everything Leia was singing and that made him feel so excited for their future.

"You are so dreamy, Feel like I'm in the movies,

I feel so happy I'm stuck on you,

'Cause you are the one, I could see having fun with,

Not just for tonight, But for the rest of my life,

You are the one I could never be done with

I want you tonight and for the rest of my life too

Do do do do do

Do do do do do

Do do do do do"

When Leia finished Luke started clapping. She did a little curtsy and giggled a little.

"So… did you like it?" she asked shyly.

"Like it? Leia I loved it. And I can totally see us having fun for the rest of our lives too." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Really?" Leia asked unsure if he was just saying that or if he meant what he was saying.

"Really, really." Luke said.

This caused Leia to smile. "I was thinking." She said. "We've literally never done a proper duet together."

"Well then in that case, Leia, would you like to do a duet with me?" Luke asked jokingly.

"Of course you dork." She said teasingly.

"Who are you calling a dork?" Luke asked faking offense. This caused Leia to laugh. And that's how the two spent the rest of their day. Writing the best song ever, smiling, laughing and having the best time together.

They fit together perfectly in so many ways. They completed each other. They were meant to be. And nothing would change that.

 **The end.**

 **I don't know how I feel about this ending. It sort of feels a bit boring and anti climactic. A lot of fanfictions I have read would have ended this with and I love you exchange but I don't think Lukeia are ready for that step.**

 **Anyway.**

 **I'm wanting to write a piece about Luke and Leia meeting and my ideas just aren't flowing that well. I want it to be completely from Leia's perspective so if you have any ideas you would be happy with me using I would really appreciate the help.**

 **And if there are any other ideas you have that you would like me to write I would love to read them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review. Even if you say it was absolute crap I would appreciate the feedback.**

 **And no I will not be writing any more for this story. This was the complete end.**


End file.
